mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fidget Spinner/Jor8a's first version
Those who know about the Fidget Spinner fad expected a Fidget Spinner M.U.G.E.N character to be eventually made, and it finally happened. This character appears to be the perfect embodiment of the phrase "spin to win", as it can easily trap opponents and achieve a cheap infinite by simply moving toward them; it also has some cheap tornado moves that deal tons of damage and has moves that allow it to move freely around the stage. ) |Image = File:Jor8aFidgetSpinnerPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = jor8a |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Spinner is a six-button character that uses all six attack buttons for attacks, though the , and buttons activate the same attack while standing, every attack button activates the same attack while crouching and the and buttons activate the same attack while airborne, effectively making it play more like a four-button character, though Spinner also has hitboxes while moving or jumping, so Spinner can K.O. an opponent without even attacking. Spinner has no moves activated with directional inputs, meaning its moveset is quite limited. Spinner is a very cheap character due to the fact that an easy infinite can be achieved by simply moving toward the opponent and trapping it in a corner while holding , and while the attack can be blocked, it can still deal chip damage, so it can even K.O. guarding opponents with no effort. Spinner also has two moves that do not require any Power, deal an excessive amount of damage and have a very long range, with one of them being an untrue OHKO provided almost all of its hits connect and the other leaving the opponent with almost no Life if it hits. The other moves are nearly useless due to the aforementioned moves and infinite being significantly cheaper, making any other attacks redundant. All of Spinner's attacks have infinite priority, including the attack activated by moving or jumping, and Spinner is invincible during the majority of them; while Spinner can be hit, it won't take damage or flinch. Spinner also has two moves that enable free movement, with one of them allowing Spinner to move anywhere, even below the stage floor and offscreen, and Spinner is invincible while the move is active, though the move automatically ends after some time and Spinner will respwan on the stage if it was offscreen while the move ended. The other is automatically activated after any airborne attack except for and ends when Spinner is hit or touches the ground. Spinner has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, which means it will move around and attack at random, but because Spinner can attack by moving or jumping, and because Spinner is invincible during most of its attacks, it's almost impossible to land a hit on it, and Spinner may randomly activate one of its cheap tornado moves that will almost certainly lead to a K.O. if not avoided. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / / | |}} / / | |}} }} / | |}} | or to move during attack Requires 0 Power Uses 2000 Power|}} | Enables free movement|}} (ground) (air)| Requires 0 Power Uses 2000 Power|}} | |}} / | |}} | Enables free movement Automatically activated after airborne or ends|}} | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Fidget-Spinner link descarga dowload YTM MUGEN - Fidget Spinner vs Pirate in the Barrel Trivia *Spinner's default palette was originally green, but it was changed to cyan in an update. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can fly Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by jor8a Category:Characters made in 2017 }}